degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 109: You Da One
Main Plot: Danielle Alicia: Ah, homecoming week It’s so exciting! Danielle: Have you found a date? Alicia: No, I’m going with my girls and hoping I find someone there. Danielle: How fairy tale-esque of you. Alicia: Are you and Brad doing any special plans for this event? Danielle: I don’t know…I think we’re going to end soon. Alicia: What?! You just started dating him! Danielle: Yeah, but the magic’s just not there. I don’t want to force this relationship just to save face. Alicia: Yeah, I understand. You guys are so cute though! Brad: Hey, Danielle can I talk to you for a sec? Danielle: Yeah, what is it? Brad: Do you…feel anything between us? Danielle: I mean…maybe…no, no I don’t. Brad: We both deserve something much more than what we have. Don’t you think? Danielle: So…you’re breaking up with me? Brad: Yeah…I’m sorry. I hope that we can still stay friends, like we were before. (Brad walks away and Danielle starts to cry) Danielle: Guess no homecoming for me… Sub Plot: Tim (Lauren and Sadie are in the computer lab and Sadie is looking at dresses online) Lauren: I like that one. Sadie: Me too…now I only need someone to go with. Lauren: You could go with a group of people. Sadie: This is the last homecoming I’m going to get and I’ve never gone with someone as my date. I want this year to be different or I’m not even going to bother to go. Lauren: Don’t be so pessimistic, you’re going to find someone. Sadie: I doubt it. I try to flirt with Jeremy and he goes after Jamie, I had a thing for Isaac and he ends up dating Melanie. Maybe love just isn’t for me. Lauren: There has to be someone you’ve had your eyes on. Sadie: Nope. (Tim walks by and waves at Sadie) Tim: Hey guys. Sadie: Alright…maybe there is one guy… Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie sneaks up on Jeremy from behind) Jamie: Hey, stranger. Jeremy: Hey, what’s up babe? (They kiss) Jamie: Not much, want to hang out after school today? Jeremy: Hell yeah, meet me here at the end of the day. (Jeremy walks off and Caylee walks past him to Jamie) Caylee: Looks like you two got better acquainted. Jamie: Yeah, he’s great. Caylee: You guys ready to take the next step? As in officially dating? Jamie: I’m not sure if he is, but I definitely am. Caylee: So ask him out! Jamie: No, I don’t want to be the first one to make the move. Caylee: Well, Jame you told him you needed time. I think he’s been ready for a while now and he’s waiting for your okay to make you guys official. Jamie: You think? Caylee: Guys aren’t mind readers. He’s still waiting for you and you have to tell him that you’re ready. Jamie: You’re right, thanks for the help. Tonight I’ll ask him to the dance and that should make things official, right? Caylee: Perfect. Jamie: Thanks, Cay. I would be lost without you. Caylee: Don’t forget single! (Jamie laughs and walks off) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is still crying by her locker) Ethan: Everything okay? Danielle: Brad broke up with me…guess I’ll be skipping my first homecoming dance. Ethan: Aw, I’m sorry. I know a thousand guys who would go with you, though. Danielle: A thousand? Really? Ethan: Maybe a thousand and one… Danielle: Who’s the extra one? Ethan: Me. Danielle: You want to take me the the dance? Ethan: I have ever since I first saw you. Even before I heard you speak. Danielle: Oh…really? Ethan: So, Ms. Hooper, will you go to the dance with me? Danielle: Give me a day to think about it, but as of now your chances are pretty great Mr. Webber. Ethan: Alright, you know my number. (Ethan walks away and Danielle looks excited) Sub Plot: Tim (Tim is on a computer and Moon sits at the one next to him) Moon: Hello Timothy. Tim: Hello Heather. Moon: Ever call me that again and you’ll get a good look at your innards. Tim: Alrighty then. Moon: Just giving you a heads up now, Sadie is going to ask you to homecoming. Tim: Really? Moon: Yeah, what are you going to tell her? Tim: No. Moon: How are you gonna tell her? Tim: I’ll tell her the truth; that I don’t do homecoming. Moon: Why not? Tim: Let’s just say some stuff has happened to me in the past and I’m left with some bad memories. Moon: Whoa, you just went all secret agent on me. Tim: I know! Do you think she’ll be upset with me if I say no? Moon: She’s Sadie. If she doesn’t get what she wants, she’ll do whatever she can to change that. It just so happens she wants you. Tim: Oh god… Moon: Good luck my friend, you’ll need it. Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Jeremy are on her couch playing video games) Jeremy: Die bitch! Jamie: She prefers the name evil White Fairy, thank you very much. Jeremy: Die evil White Fairy! Jamie: Hah! You just got catapulted into the seventh dimension, my friend. Jeremy: Damn evil White Fairy… Jamie: I am the victor! Jeremy: Do you know how awesome it is to know a girl who loves cheesy 90’s video games? Jamie: And also can own your ass in them! Jeremy: I wouldn’t go that far. Jamie: I would. Want some food? Jeremy: I want you. (Jeremy tackles Jamie and kisses her) Jamie: Easy tiger. Can I ask you something? Jeremy: Go on ahead. Jamie: Listen, I know it’s probably obvious that we’re already going together but I wanted to make it official and- (Jeremy starts kissing her again) Jamie: Whoa- Jeremy: Don’t talk, just kiss. (Jamie looks confused, but still kisses him) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is sorting through FilmFridayz ideas and Eric walks by her) Eric: Hey, sorry about you and Brad. Danielle: It’s fine. Did he send you here to talk to me? Eric: No, why? Danielle: Well you and Brad are like brothers and he could send you to spy on me so he knows how I’m taking the breakup. Eric: Well no, there’s actually something I wanted to tell you. Danielle: Okay? Eric: I wasn’t going to do this while you and Brad were dating, but now that you guys are over…I like you a lot. Danielle: Whoa… Eric: I know right! I’ve felt this way for a long time and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girl. Danielle: You want to date me? Eric: Hell yes! Danielle: Um…I have to go, but I’ll think about it and tell you tomorrow, okay? Eric: Text me! (Danielle rushes out of the room and sees Sophie) Sophie: Two guys ask you out in one day? Danielle: What’s happening?! Sophie: Danielle, there’s something I’d like to tell you. Danielle: Can it! Sophie: Sorry…so what are you going to do? Danielle: I don’t know, pick one? Sophie: Have fun with that. Eric has the body of a god but Ethan has the heart of a…frog. Danielle: Wait what? Sophie: I really don’t know… Danielle: You’re right though…both guys are so great. Maybe I could choose both? Sophie: Now you have to can it. Danielle: I know… Third Plot: Jamie (Julia is selling dance tickets and sees Jamie walking by) Julia: Hey cutie, when are you going to buy tickets for you and Jeremy? Jamie: I’m not sure if we’re even going. Julia: What? Why? I thought you guys were going good. Jamie: We are…it’s just. I don’t know. Julia: Pop a squat and tell me what’s going on. Jamie: It’s just…all he ever wants to do is make out. I tried asking him to homecoming and he interrupted me by kissing me. Julia: Did you ever get the chance to ask him again? Jamie: No… Julia: Well if he didn’t even respond then…maybe he doesn’t want to go? Jamie: But that doesn’t make sense! Julia: Hon, boys don’t ever make sense. You should have learned that a long time ago. Jamie: I just don’t understand. Maybe all this time I’ve made him wait for me, he’s lost his feelings. Julia: It’s been like two weeks. Feelings like that take time to fade away. Jamie: Longer than two weeks? Julia: Yeah, more like two months. Jamie: So what do I do now? Julia: Just run up and ask him, don’t even give him a chance to interrupt you. Jamie: I could try it… Julia: I better see you here buying two tickets. Jamie: Me too… Sub Plot: Tim (Isaac is with Sadie and they are watching Tim) Isaac: Are you gonna do it? Sadie: Should I? (Isaac pushes Sadie into Tim as he walks by) Sadie: Sorry, I tripped. Tim: I could tell. Sadie: Hey, can I ask you something? Tim: I’m not going to homecoming. Sadie: Um…okay? How did you know I was going to ask you that? Tim: I don’t know…but I’m not going. Sadie: Is it because you don’t want to be seen with me? Tim: No! Sadie: Sorry, I didn’t know I was such an embarrassment. Tim: It’s not that, Sadie. I’m not going, period. Even if Megan Fox asked me I wouldn’t go. Sadie: Why not? Tim: Nothing… Sadie: You can tell me. Tim: No…I can’t… (Tim walks off and Isaac approaches Sadie) Isaac: That didn’t look good… Sadie: It wasn’t. He said he’s not going at all. Isaac: Why not? Sadie: I don’t know…but I’ll change that. Isaac: How? Sadie: Not sure yet, but I’m going to homecoming with Tim Sharpe…period. Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle is looking at a picture of her with Alicia and Ethan in her locker and Brad sneaks up behind her) Brad: Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Danielle: It’s fine…what’s up? Brad: Listen, I know this is going to sound really stupid and pathetic, but I made a huge mistake by breaking up with you. Danielle: Go on… Brad: You made me so happy and just because Eric talked me out of dating you, I did it. I’m a wreck without you babe and I need you in my life. So, I bought you this. (Brad holds out a corsage and shows her the identical one pinned to his shirt) Danielle: For homecoming? Brad: Please go with me… Danielle: Brad…you broke my heart. I can’t just get back with you the next day. How do I know you won’t do it again? Brad: …now that I know what life is like without you, I never want to feel that way again. Ever. Danielle: I’ll…I’ll think about it, okay? Brad: Thanks…I miss you, babe. Danielle: I miss you too… (Brad walks away and Danielle pins the corsage over the picture of Ethan) Sub Plot: Tim (Tim sees Jamie sitting alone at a table and sits next to her) Tim: You glum too? Jamie: Yeah… Tim: Why? Jamie: Just some shit with Jeremy not being able to hold a normal conversation without attacking my face. Tim: Strange…but alright. Jamie: Why are you glum? Tim: I had to turn down Sadie to homecoming because I’m not going. Jamie: Why not? Tim: Eh, just some stuff. Jamie: You don’t have to tell me. Tim: Do you really want to know? Jamie: YES!! Tim: Whoa, I thought so. Basically, my sophomore homecoming was perfect. I went with my girlfriend and we had the best time ever. After the dance, we went back to my place and I ended up losing my virginity that night. Jamie: Score! Tim: I know right? Only right afterwards she dumped me and left town. I never saw her again. Jamie: What the hell? What happened to her? Tim: I have no clue, I haven’t talked to her since she left. Jamie: You know, just because that happened doesn’t mean homecoming is cursed or anything. Tim: I think it’s more along the lines of I don’t want to be close to anyone like that ever again. I don’t ever want to feel that way again, so I avoid contact with romance. Jamie: That’s a little depressing… Tim: Sorry. Jamie: No, I’m glad you told me. Tim: Am I crazy for thinking this way? Jamie: No…not at all. I think it’s so sweet and human of you. Tim: Thanks…I didn’t give Sadie the explanation. I don’t feel comfortable doing it. Jamie: All she needs to know is that you’re not going. Nothing else. Tim: Yeah…I still feel bad though… Jamie: Well don’t. Tim: That’ll be hard. Main Plot: Danielle (Scott knocks on Danielle’s door) Danielle: Thanks for coming Scott. Scott: What’s going on? I rushed over here as soon as I got the text! Danielle: Come in, it’s crazy. (They both sit down on the couch) Danielle: So, Brad breaks up with me, Ethan asks me to homecoming, Eric asks me to homecoming, Brad wants me back and ask me to homecoming. Scott: Whoa…drama much? Danielle: Oh, it gets better. I also learned that Eric talked Brad into dumping me so he could ask me out. Scott: Damn…these guys play hard. Danielle: What do I do?! Scott: Well Eric is out of the question since he backstabbed his best friend. Danielle: Obviously. Scott: Did you have fun while you were with Brad? Danielle: A lot… Scott: Do you still have feelings for him? Danielle: Definitely. Scott: Do you have feelings for Ethan? Danielle: I’m not sure, he’s super sweet and I know he’d treat me great. Scott: Alright, close your eyes and picture that I’m Brad sitting here. Danielle: Alright. Scott: How do you feel? Danielle: Safe…cozy…I have butterflies. Scott: Alright, now picture I’m Ethan. Danielle: It feels like I’m hanging out with a bud. Scott: Then you’re feelings for Brad are stronger than you’re ones for Ethan. Danielle: How am I going to tell Ethan though…I already rejected him once for Brad. Scott: It’ll be hard, but I know you can do it. Just be honest. Danielle: Honesty…got it. I can do that. Sub Plot: Tim (Tim is sitting outside the school in his car, drunk) Tim: Go to homecoming you pussy! But I can’t! Fuck you! (He sees Jamie walking outside and runs up to her) Tim: Jamie! Jamie: Tim? Are you okay? Tim: Will you go to homecoming with me? You give me the strength to let go of my past! Jamie: Are you drunk? Tim: Only a lot. Jamie: No, Tim. I won’t go to homecoming with you. Tim: Why cruel world?! Jamie: Listen, get back in your car and wait there for a while okay? Then, go home and get some rest. Tim: But my desires for you burn! Jamie: Dear god. I’m getting Jeremy, okay? Tim: Don’t leave me!! Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie runs into the FilmFridayz room and finds Jeremy) Jamie: Jeremy, come here. Jeremy: Hey, come with me. Just for a second. (Jeremy locks them in a closet and starts to take his clothes off) Jamie: What the fuck are you doing?! Jeremy: I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. Jamie: I’m not having sex with you in a janitor’s closet!! Jeremy: Why not? Jamie: I don’t even know if we’re officially dating or not because you never can hold a conversation without getting horny and kissing me! Jeremy: Sorry? I want to show my love for you. Jamie: You can show your love for me by leaving me alone, okay? (Jamie leaves the closet and rushes off) Main Plot: Danielle (Danielle sees Ethan at FilmFridayz and pulls him out of the room) Danielle: Listen, about your offer to take me to homecoming… Ethan: It’s a yes? Please? Danielle: Uh…I uh… Ethan: What is it? I got you this corsage to make it more official. Danielle: Oh… Ethan: It is a yes, right? (Danielle pulls him into a kiss) Ethan: Whoa… Danielle: I have to go to the bathroom… (Danielle runs off and bumps into Brad) Danielle: Brad! What are you doing here? Brad: I’m joining FilmFridayz this week. Not to pester you, but do you have your answer yet? Danielle: Um… Brad: Don’t feel bad if it’s not what I hope for. Danielle: No, Brad. Just thinking of you being with me gives me butterflies in my stomach and I know that you’re the right one for me. Brad: Babe…are we back? Danielle: Yeah, and hopefully forever. (Brad hugs her tight and kisses the top of her head and as she sees Ethan back in the room and sighs) Third Plot: Jamie (Jeremy knocks on Jamie’s door and she answers it, rolling her eyes) Jamie: You have one minute before I close it again. Jeremy: I’m sorry I’ve been so pushy with all the kissing and sex. I just…I wanted a reason for you to stay. Jamie: What do you mean? Jeremy: I thought that if you lost your virginity to me, you’d have a reason to stay with me even if we have a fight or something. Jamie: Jeremy… Jeremy: I’m sorry okay? Can we just be okay again? Jamie: I wish we could…but I’m going to have to hold off on us again for a while. Jeremy: Okay… Jamie: I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Jeremy: Bye… (Jamie closes the door and sighs, face palming) Sub Plot: Tim (That night, Tim is asleep in his car and Moon knocks on the window) Tim: Hey, kiddo. Moon: How are you doing? Tim: Ah, major hangover setting in. Moon: Here, take this. So why were you drunk in your car? Tim: All this homecoming shit…it’s stupid. Moon: I know. Don’t beat yourself up about the past. It’s over and there’s nothing you can do about it. Tim: Yeah…will you be my date? We can play video games at my place. I’ll even buy you a corsage. Moon: I’d love to. Tim: We can have our own Un-Homecoming, invite a few people and just hang out without dates or sex or anything. Moon: It shall be a night to remember. Tim: I know it will… Main Plot: Danielle Alicia: I can’t believe you did that. Scott: Stupid move, Danielle. Danielle: I know! How will I tell Ethan I’m going with Brad now? Alicia; Just come out and say it, don’t beat around the bush. Danielle: Yeah…okay. (Danielle walks up to Ethan) Ethan: Hey, homecoming date. Danielle: Yeah…about that. Ethan: Oh no… Danielle: Me and Brad are kinda together again… Ethan: But…I thought you liked me and you were over him. Danielle: I wasn’t…at all. Ethan: Oh…so you lied. And that kiss… Danielle: It was a huge mistake Ethan and I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. Ethan: JUST LEAVE! Danielle: Okay… (Danielle walks off and Scott and Alicia walk with her) Scott: That didn’t sound good. Danielle: It wasn’t. I can’t believe I did that… Alicia: It was a mistake, don’t beat yourself up about it. Danielle: I just hope he’s okay… Category:Blog posts